En el último momento
by Cronolanea
Summary: Scorpius ha roto la barrera que les separaba, en el último momento, y ella piensa seguirle a donde sea. Sin miedo. Como una buena Gryffindor.


La biblioteca es su lugar seguro. Todo el mundo tiene uno, o al menos debería tenerlo. Para su primo James es el campo de quidditch, para Albus el sofá más cercano al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor y para Dominique el tocador francés que su abuela materna le regalo por su décimo cumpleaños y que ocupa gran parte de su habitación en Shell Cottage.

Rose prefiere los libros, las estanterías polvorientas y las toscas mesas rectangulares donde tantas veces ha hecho sus deberes. La biblioteca es calurosa en invierno y fría a principios del verano, reconfortante cuando tiene un mal día y acogedora cuando todo lo que necesita es tranquilidad y un sitio donde pasar el rato.

Por eso prefiere pasar su último día en Hogwarts –sus últimas horas- en la biblioteca en vez de en la sala común jugando al snap explosivo o tomando el sol frente al lago. No le importa estar sola –a excepción de Madame Prince-, e incluso lo agradece. Pasea por los pasillos dejando que sus dedos toquen los libros, deteniéndose para contemplar de vez en cuando un tomo y recordar el momento exacto en el que lo leyó. Mil recuerdos invaden su mente: historias en las que se refugió cuando todo a su alrededor se le antojaba insoportable, hechizos que aprendió y tardes enteras buscando algo en esas estanterías.

Va a echar de menos la biblioteca y su silencio. Sobretodo su silencio.

Se detiene en la sección de historia del mundo mágico y escoge uno de los libros: Historia de Hogwarts, su favorito.

Lo ha leído tantas veces que prácticamente se lo sabe de memoria; aún así le gusta tenerlo entre sus manos, pasar sus páginas y tocar las palabras impresas con las yemas de los dedos. Sentir el libro.

Rose tiene su propio ejemplar desde que tenía once años; su madre se lo regaló el mismo día que la lechuza con la carta de Hogwarts aterrizó en la cocina, pero por alguna razón prefiere ese tomo. Le gusta pensar en todas las persona que leyeron ese mismo libro antes que ella, en los motivos que les llevaron a subrayar esta o aquella frase, en los secretos que descubrieron sobre el castillo que durante siete años fue su hogar.

Sonríe y contempla las páginas amarillentas de Historia de Hogwarts hasta que un ruido- pasos, casi silenciosos- le hace darse la vuelta.

Él está ahí parado, mirándola, y sus ojos se encuentran como tantas veces antes lo han hecho en esa misma biblioteca. Rose se ha aprendido su aspecto – La línea que forman sus hombros siempre tensos, la manera en el que su ceño se frunce un poco cuando está concentrado en algo, la mueca extraña que se forma en sus labios cuando quiere sonreír y no sabe muy bien como hacerlo- a base de observarle, al igual que se ha aprendido sus lecciones. Casi con obligación, con interés y con frecuencia; intentando disimular sin lograrlo, recordándose mentalmente quien es él y porque se supone que no debería hacer eso.

Scorpius Malfoy parece confundido durante algunos segundos, como si el que ella estuviese allí fuese un contratiempo. Luego abre la boca y la cierra casi de inmediato, como si quisiese decir algo y no le saliesen las palabras.

Nunca han hablado, no directamente y aunque han compartido largas miradas cada vez que han tenido oportunidad –entre libros, en el desayuno, en los pasillos y al salir de sus clases- son dos extraños que no se han atrevido a conocerse.

Rose aprieta el libro contra el pecho y espera mientras Scorpius frunce el ceño y resopla con frustración antes de dar un paso vacilante hacia ella. Dos segundos después Rose le tiene más cerca de lo que le ha tenido nunca y puede fijarse en esos pequeños detalles que siempre han quedado ocultos por la distancia. Su piel es fina y pálida y sus pestañas tan rubias que al curvarse parecen invisibles.

Scorpius alarga una mano, acaricia su nuca antes de posar los labios sobre los de Rose.

No es un beso tierno, ni suave. Ni siquiera es un buen beso, o lo que Rose entiende por un beso en condiciones. Solo son labios chocando con fuerza. Un choque desesperado y corto, con un libro de por medio.

A Rose le gustaría reaccionar, poner sus alrededor de su cuello y pegarse más contra su cuerpo. Le gustaría sentirle por encima de la ropa y que sus rodillas encajasen. Pero Scorpius se separa antes de que pueda hacer algo y la mira avergonzado, con la respiración agitada y con la certeza de que ha cruzado una línea que nunca pensó que llegaría a cruzar. Deja la mano en su nuca apenas un segundo más y a Rose el contacto le parece tan necesario como respirar.

Cuando se va, sin decir nada, sin mirarla una última vez, ella le observa alejarse y recuerda la primera vez que le vio en el andén nueve y tres cuartos: pequeño, altivo y distante. Perdido igual que ella. Asustado.

Recuerda también todas las mañanas que se levanto de la cama con la determinación de decirle algo y todas las noches en las que no pudo dormir porque no se había atrevido ha presentarse con una sonrisa y olvidar su apellido.

Rose suelta Historia de Hogwarts y deja que el libro caiga al suelo sin preocuparse lo más mínimo. Luego sale corriendo detrás de él.

Scorpius ha roto la barrera que les separaba, en el último momento, y ella piensa seguirle a donde sea. Sin miedo. Como una buena Gryffindor.


End file.
